all is well that ends well
by LombaxWarfare
Summary: Pvt. Jackson & Pvt. Miller are taken as prisoners at Makin Atool, What will hapend. I think you guys pretty much know already. It's Makin attol with a little twist. my first story, so please criticize. R


**All is well that ends well.**

"This story was my english tentamen i wrote, there is a reasons I made it... Call of Duty! I'm Norwegian and our english teatcher is an american which has been serving in the US Marine Core! and I don't own call of duty"

Cpl. Roebucks diary: 20. June 1941. Makin Attol, little more than sand, trees and a small Japanese military base, Miller and his team landed there almost a week ago, sins then we heard nothing. The weighting's over, were going in, try to rescue them from death, if the little we know about the Japanese is true, the might be better if they are.

It was early morning, Pvt. Miller slowly began to open his eyes, and he came with small, but noticeable, sounds of pain. Beside him was Pvt. Jackson, awake. "Miller, I can't keep intel for much longer!" Miller turned his face towards the chain he was tied up to, looking for a weak spot and said. "We have to; they need information and the only way to get that is from us, alive understood?" Jackson nodded. Suddenly they heard the door open; a Japanese officer walked in with a cigar in his hand, behind him was a soldier with a long bamboo stick. Jackson read the writing on the cigar. "Arizona Prime eXtra strong, those are mine cigars!" he yelled at the officer, knowing he had stolen them from his bag. The officer turned to Jackson, sat down and said, "Well the temptation was too big to resist" and blew the smoke at his face. He then stand up again and said something in Japanese to the other soldier. The soldier with the bamboo stick walked up to Miller. Miller closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said "here we go again". It continued for about half an hour, before the soldier stopped to punch. The officer said, "you think because you say nothing, you are strong?" he walked to the other soldier, who had used the bamboo to punch Jackson for the last 15 minutes. He said something to the soldier and he took a step back, the officer said something that they didn't understand. Jackson shouted "I don't tell em' a fucking thing" and then spit blood in the face of the officer; the officer wiped the blood of his face and then took out his Samurai sword. But then two shadows stabbed the officer and the soldier in the back, they fell to the ground with a scream. The two who stabbed were well known, Cpl. Roebuck and Pvt. Polonsky. Polonsky released Jackson and Roebuck released Miller. "About time" Jackson said when he was released from the chain, Miller walked to over the dead officer and took up the Cigar package and gave it to Jackson, "here, you earned one". Jackson light up his cigar while walking out of the wooden building, gave Roebuck the Package and said, "the hole squad can have one, you earned it for rescuing us". While taking up his bag. "We have a special guest with us" Said Polonsky wile they were walking out. Miller and Jackson saw many familiar faces, among them, Sgt. Sullivan, Pvt. Ryan, and Cpl. Dempsey. "Where's the guest who is joining us?" Miller asked Sullivan. Sullivan winked to one of the soldiers while saying, "Nikolai, come here"!

A Russian soldier walked up to them, "Hello Americans, nice to see you in one living piece" he said to Miller and Jackson with a strong Russian accent. Sullivan turned to the rescued soldiers. "He is here to help us, his father fought here in the Russo-Japanese war. Roebuck came back from a small boat and showed it to the recued, "Grab the gun you want and a sidearm". Miller took a M1 Garand and a Browning High Power, while Jackson chose a M1A1 Carbine and a Colt M1911.45. "This weapon packs a punch" said Miller

Of everyone in the squad, Nikolai & Dempsey was the one who stood out, if you give Dempsey a gun, girl, beer and something to shoot at and he's happy. And if you give Nikolai the highest quality Vodka, a gun he considers good and something to shoot at, he's fine. They both often make comments which make everyone laugh. Everyone was laughing at the moment because of Dempsey's comment. When he heard Miller say Pack a Punch. "Pack a Punch, reminds me of sweet chick I knew once, hehehehehe. "Reminds me of first wife" was Nikolai´s comment as he took a gulp of his Vodka.

Suddenly Japanese soldiers were coming out of the forest from all sides. "Now the fun starts" Dempsey shouted. Sullivan began to move forwards. "We can't leave yet, we have to destroy their supply storage". "You disgust me" screamed Nikolai while providing cover with his PPSH-41 selective-fire submachine gun. A soldier ran behind Nikolai and was ready to stab, but Nikolai took him down with his combat knife. "Get up, I want to kill you more" were Nikolai`s words. Except for Dempsey and Nikolai, who usually said something weird, the other soldiers primarily said "cover me, I'm reloading" or "suppressing fire".

Then when all the Japanese were down, they kept walking until they came to a burning wooden house. Miller turned his head to Sullivan "The fire must be from another marine squad.

Then the door opened and the Japanese were running towards Ryan. Ryan fought with all his strength to be set on fire, "someone get him off me" he yelled. Dempsey then shot the hostile; Ryan quickly turned to Dempsey and said, "You saved my life there, thanks!" "Good work Dempsey" Sullivan commented. "I saved Private Ryan, I'm a guardian angel" Dempsey laughed, "I was on fire once, it was no fun" Nikolai said, the hole squad turned their heads towards Nikolai. It was little fighting after that, they quickly came to the supplies. "Set the explosives here" Jackson said. After setting the charge of explosives at the storage, they ran to a boat that was waiting for them. "Here everyone, the cigars I promised". Everyone was happy for a free cigar. "Free Vodka too, I've got enough for everyone" said Nikolai. "I still need a chick and something to shoot at"! Everyone looked confused at Dempsey. "Just kidding now" Dempsey said, and everyone smiled now. "Well you come up with these expressions" Nikolai said. "But it did end well" Miller lathed out.


End file.
